Tales of Molly Freamen
by Surein
Summary: The story of Molly Freaman's My Pokemon OC life, starting when she obtains Scorch the Charmander Not her first pokemon, however . Rated due to probable future content.


**_(_**_**Probably has many grammatical or spelling errors, oh well. Feel free to point them out.) **_

Molly watched a heard of Ponyta, with a single Rapidash leading the group, gallop across the wide plain that was located behind Professor Oaks research facility. She sighed as her vacant emerald green eyes followed them, uninterested. The tree she was sitting under shaded the ground around her, cooling off the immediate area. Eva, her loyal Eevee, nudged one of Molly's legs, a concerned look flickering across her face.

Molly reached over to Eva and rubbed her head, without turning to look at her. Unsatisfied, Eva scrambled into Molly's lap, trying to grab her attention. Eventualy, Eva gave up and slumped into Molly's lap.

"You should give your pokemon a little attention, you know." Someone said behind Molly.

"T-Toya!" Molly exclaimed, as her older brother came to sit by her. She glanced down at Eva, ashamed that she had been unconsciously ignoring Eva, and scratched her between the ears. Eva gave a dignified puff when she finally got the attention she had wanted.

"You still bummed out about Ace?" Toya asked, reaching over to pet Eva as well.

Molly nodded before turning to look up at Toya. He glanced down at her, glasses almost slipping off his face; He pushed them back up quickly.

"Why did he leave?" She asked, glancing away from her brothers caring eyes, although she knew the answer. Her heart seemed to fall apart a little bit more every time she thought about Ace.

"You know why, Molly," he said.

Molly remembered the look on Ace's when he met Air, and how well they got along. Just remembering it made her angry. She hated the way Ace followed Air around with that lovesick look of his, and the way Air played with his heart. She scratched Eva a little too hard, causing her to yelp and scrambled away into Toya's arms.

"He'll come back when he's ready Molly; you'll just have to wait until he is." Toya said, petting Eva lightly. Molly sighed.

"I know…" She mumbled, but she wasn't quite sure_. What if Ace never came back?_ Molly didn't think she would be able to handle it. Toya smiled softly and ruffled Molly's apple read hair, causing her pigtails to bob around.

"Come on, smile for your brother." He urged; and Molly did, her brother always made her smile. She watched Eva tumble out of his arms and make a break for the tree as Toya smiled in return and gave his sister a crushing bear hug. Eva snuffed arrogantly, angry for being dumped out of Toya's arms and found a nice spot to cuddle next to the tree.

"I need to go back and talk with Professor Oak some more, will you be ok?" Toya asked.

Molly nodded, and watched as her brother made his way back to the lab. Once he left her field of vision, Molly let herself fall back onto the ground with a soft _thud_. She squinted at the leaves in the tree above her

Strange, orange colored leave grabbed Molly's attention. _Wait, orange leaves? _But before she could get a grasp on the situation a Charmander tumbled out of the tree and landed on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. _Since when have Charmanders climbed trees?_ Unbelievable.

The little Charmander scrambled off her, embarrassed, and helped her sit up. He dusted off the front and back of her shirt, and then came to her side and bowed.

"Ch-char char!" He squeaked. It sounded like he was trying to apologize. Molly smiled and patted the little Charmander's head, then turned away to once more watch the herd of Ponyta.

The Charmader glanced at Molly, then at the tree, and at Molly once again. He waddled over to the tree trunk and began to lift himself up the trunk. Molly looked over at the Charmander curiously; she wanted to see how it had gotten up into the tree in the first place.

He only got about two feet off the ground before tumbling off the tree and onto his back. All Molly could do was muffle her giggles. The little Charmander tried a few more times, always resulting in a failure, before Molly stood up and grabbed the Charmander by its sides.

"Ok, ok, I'll help you get up there, though I'm not even sure how you got up there in the first place. Why do you want to get up there, anyways?" She asked. The Charmander pointed up at the lone apple sitting on a high branch. Molly nodded and looked around for the lowest branch before she perched the little Charmander on it. "Now you be careful up there!" Molly shouted, as the Charmander began scrambling up the branches.

The Charmander scrambled up the branches quickly enough, and reached the apple in no time at all. He grabbed hold of it with his tiny paws and began to tug. The apple didn't budge at first, but the determined little Charmander wouldn't give up. He tugged and tugged when, _snap_, the Charmander tumbled out of the tree, apple and all.

Molly gasped, and dove for the Charmander. She managed to catch it right before it hit the ground. She sighed with relief as she set him gently on the ground. She slumped against the tree trunk near Eva and watched the Charmander twirl around with his apple, a smile flitting across her face.

The Charmander was about to bite into his apple when he glanced at Molly. He quickly broke the apple in half and handed one part of the apple to Molly.

Surprised, Molly accepted the apple happily, before breaking a piece off as well and tucking it by Eva's nose. Eva's ears perked up at the smell of the apple, and she nibbled at it curiously before eating it.

The little group sat and ate there apples slowly, and watched the grazing Ponyta heard as the sun began to slowly sink towards the horizon.

_"Molly!"_ She heard her brother call from the lab. She stood up and stretched before motioning Eva to follow. She glanced at Charmander sadly before saying, "Goodbye, little Charmander."

She began to walk towards the lab as the little Charmander looked down at his feet dejectedly. Before Molly could get any farther, he worked up the courage to race after her on his little legs and made it to her side before she was able to walk inside the lab.

"Well well, looks like we have a little tag-along, don't we?" Toya said with a smile, looking down at the little Charmander. It shied away at Toya eyes, thinking that he would say that the Charmander would have to stay behind.

"Ahh, well this makes things much easier. Molly, would you like to take home that Charmander?" Professor Oak asked. The little Charmander perked up at his words.

Molly looked over at her brother, the look in her eyes saying, _"What?" _Toya chuckled.

"Well, since we were going to be here anyways, I asked Professor Oak for a favor. I asked him if he would let you take home one of his starter pokemon." He said, clearly trying to ease the pain of losing Ace.

Molly looked down at the Charmander clinging to her leg, with big needy eyes. She smiled and scooped the Charmander up into her arms, "Of course I would."

Professor Oak nodded and reached into his large white lab coat and pulled out a pokeball and handed it to Molly. "Take good care of the little guy, and be cautious, he likes to climb trees for apples."

"I noticed," Molly giggled, tickling the little Charmander's stomach before setting him down.

"Are you going to name him?" Toya asked. And right at that very second, the little Charmander sneezed, letting out a small ember attach, scorching the tiled lab floor.

"Scorch," Molly replied happily. Toya laughed whole-heartedly at Scorch, and took Molly's hand after they said their goodbyes to Professor oak.

"C'mon shorty, let's go home." He said, leading Molly and Scorch out of the building, while Eva bounded behind them happily.

"Don't call me shorty," Molly mumbled, and Toya laughed.

"Alright, shorty." He teased, as they made their way west, towards Johto.


End file.
